The instant invention, in some embodiments thereof, is directed to the detection and/or identification of chemical or biological contaminants in a liquid sample. This application claims priority of U.S. Provisional Patent Application 62/255,426 filed 14 Nov. 2015 & U.S. Provisional Patent Application 62/260,540 filed 29 Nov. 2015 of common inventorship, and said applications are incorporated in their entirety.
Inventors note that they tried to file this application on 24-27 Dec. 2015, but due to the power outage of 22 December at the USPTO, they were unable to file online via EFS-Web. Also, this application is being filed outside of the US and does not allow for delivery via USPS mail.